


Bolypius (Original Character)

by Sseroxy



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, F/M, Minor Violence, Original Character/Canon Character - Freeform, glitch - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sseroxy/pseuds/Sseroxy
Summary: Lucas was a tech, not the best, but not the worst. He became friends with the Pet Trainer at the Hinobi store in Bailey, Emma, and through that his compassion towards glitches grew. Perhaps a bit too much. 3 years later, a 29 year-old Lucas now goes by the name Bolypius as his face and arm are altered due to a Possessor Glitch infecting him. But he doesn't mind, because together, they're going to free all glitches from Hinobi's control, and make them suffer for the pain they've caused.
Relationships: Bolypius(non-canon)xEmma, Miko Kubota | Me-K.O./Hector Nieves | High Five, OCxCanon - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. "That Makes Ten"

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Bolypius was created before the second half of season 1 or anything else regarding Bolypius dropped! I created this headcanon version, then he became an OC as more info was given about the canon character. This story is an AU.

When people ask me what I do for a living, I usually reply with " Oh, just a standard clerk job at the Hinobi store. Nothing much." Lying is seen as a bad thing to most sensible people, but those poor fools would gawk at the sight of what I get to deal with every day. They call us the Glitch Techs, or well, those who know what we do behind closed doors and memory wipers. The only people who know what horrors are out there are those already in the field, working to keep a lid on that monstrous jar. 

Only chosen people can become Techs. It doesn't take a degree or experience in hand to hand combat, but it does take a high gaming rank. I was chosen because I would wipe the floor in multiplayer on Rank of Fallen. My brother, Pierce, was chosen alongside me because he had the same power when it came to his game of choice: Technological Warfare. If you ask me, they low balled it for him to get in.

Anyways, the reason only high-ranking, or at least impressive, gamers are chosen is because of Hinobi's little secret with their high-end tech stored in about every home on the planet. Their technology might be known for its power and amazing gameplay, but it should be better known for how video game monsters can literally pop out of the screen and eat you alive. The games can range from a cute little app on your phone, to a full-blown zombie apocalypse first-person shooter. The glitches are hard to deal with because they can be of any type. Mappers can turn the environment into the game setting and trap people inside, and that's not even the worse.

We fight these glitches and trap them in our gauntlets to take back to HQ for processing. We then wipe the memories of those who encountered this beast and restore any damage. Plixel technology is powerful, perhaps too powerful for these reasons. 

Personally, I wish they'd stop making their tech so easy to glitch, but they can't risk dumbing their product down because they're supposed to be the most advanced technology producer in the world. Being #1 comes at a price y'know. 

The job is fun most of the time; I get to blast glitch monster like an AR game and get free gear with the XP I earn along the way. I've only been working here for a year, but I think I've done pretty well for being pretty new.

My name is Lucas Cain, and I'm a Glitch Tech.

\---

The morning sun poured in through the window, the lack of blinds letting the beams hit my face at full blast. My eyes opened slowly as my vision adjusted. I looked to my alarm clock, sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, reading 7 am. 

I got up, got dressed, and headed out. A Monday morning with the sun shining down couldn't feel more perfect. I might've still been tired, but hey, that's what I get for staying up playing ToonCraft all night. You'd think I'd stop playing games with this kind of job. 

The commune to work was like any other day. The roads were pretty clear due to being so early, and the birds were singing a beautiful song. The music was enough for me to roll down my windows and hear a monstrous roar instead as my car flipped over. 

The sound of glass shattering, covering the seats, and the sound of crinkling metal was barely heard over the beast's belly-filled bellow. My eyes slowly opened as I shook myself back to life. My car was totaled and so was the part of town the glitch was stomping through. Pulling myself out of my wreck, I looked up to see a large mole-like creature, reaching devastating heights, with small, yellow eyes picking up and scarfing down cars like a kid who had gotten hold of his sibling's snack bag. The gluttonous beast's belly glowed yellow with ear car It devoured.

" You owe me some shiny new metal." I grit through my teeth. My bracelet glowed as it unlocked itself, spawning plixels around it until it became a fully-functioning gauntlet. My eyes and ears were then covered by the visor that came with it. As I jumped to the ground, my clothes changed until I donned a grey and blue chest plate and armor plating that covered my white under armor. With a swipe of my hand over the gauntlet's screen, plixels flew out and into place to create a large sword. 

The suit enhances all abilities including speed, dexterity, and strength, so running at the target with a comedically large sword had no effect on me. My feet carried me up the monster's back and my arms swung up as I made a single, but final blow to the mole's head, immediately turning it to plixel dust, a large "500" banner appearing over where the monster was.

Gravity began to work again as I started plummeting towards the concrete below. While I was falling, I activated my gauntlet's memory wipers, setting it to a long-range and resetting everyone within 100 blocks who witnessed the disturbance. 2,000 feet from the ground, I realized my grave mistake as I swiped through my gauntlet's weapons and power-ups; I'd forgotten to buy rocket boots.

The fear kicked in, adrenaline following, pulsing through my very soul as I began to panic. The poor people I just reset were about to witness me flail midair until I inevitably reached the ground. 1,000 feet. I looked around the town, trying to see if there was something I could grapple. Too fast. 500 feet. I shut my eyes, only a few moments before-

I felt a hit in my side and hands wrapping around my body, forcing the air from my lungs from the velocity at which I was falling. I continued to fall, but at more of a controlled rate until I reached the ground, but my body never touched the cement. I opened my eyes, my body still full of adrenaline, to see none other than the grade A a-hole himself; Pierce.

" Looks like that's another save from me. That makes ten." His eyebrow cocked up as I felt his hands leave me, dropping me to the ground below with a _thud_. " Look, Lucas, if you want to go around getting yourself into trouble, that's all fine," he said, his voice soft but fruity and strong, " but maybe you should look for a partner to help on missions like this. Looks like you need it."

His belly laugh was enough to make _my_ stomach churn. As he began leaving the scene, my broken car caught his eye. 

" It was about time you got rid of that old junk. The one good thing a glitch has ever done, and it's getting rid of your crappy excuse for a car, ha!"

I wish I was an only child.

\----

Walking to Hinobi was less than ideal, but it gave me some time to think. If Peirce hadn't stepped in, I would have been mashed potatoes. Do I really need backup? I thought about it. I always went alone into missions, never really having a team for very long if there was a group assignment. I'd always gotten myself out of trouble, but this..This was a situation I don't think I could've walked away from on my own. He might've been right. 

\---

The portal above me closed suddenly, as it does every time I use it to get into the Techs' secret HQ under the Hinobi store. The white walls were bussing with life as Techs moved from task to task. Some were practicing their aim, others were experimenting with robotic exoskeletons. As I walked through the main lobby, I noticed how many Techs had a glitch by their side. A Garbile, a Ginko, and even a Zoom Kazoom. It raced past me, spinning me around like a cartoon as I attempted to catch my balance. The Tech it belonged to was a tall, umber-skinned woman, her puffy black hair in her face as she attempted to catch up to her glitch. 

" Sorry!" Her voice had an Australian accent, hinted with American, as she had moved here a few months ago, and I had heard her name was Halima. She chased after Zoom and finally, after jumping on him, was able to get him to stop. I ran over to help them up. Halima grabbed my hand, panting heavily as she held Zoom in her other arm. " S-s-Ha-Sorry, mate. Kazoom here gets a bit riled up when he plays tag."

" Oh, it's no issue." I looked at the Zoom Kazoom as he had a big dumb smile on his face, embracing the hold of his keeper. " Say, I've been here for a while but I've never understood why you guys like keeping glitches around as..pets."

Her face lit up, " Oh! These glitches aren't just pets, they're companions! Zoom here, well he's my best bud. He comes on missions with me and sticks around in my gauntlet if I ever want to just hang out with him."

" But..Why? Why choose to befriend a glitch when there are plenty of people here who could offer a similar thing? It doesn't seem safe, really."

Halima's face dropped, but then she got an idea. " Alrighty Mr. Grumpy pants, you've never been interested in Companion Pets before. I'm guessing you finally had enough of your brother bailing you out of your glitch mishaps." Her smile spelled cocky.

My face grew red as I began to trip over my words, " W-what! N-no! Of course not, I'm just fascinated all of a sudden is all." But even with all the explanations in the world, it seemed nothing could cover up my truth.

" Look, mop-head, everyone here knows how you get yourself into trouble because you don't have a team. I mean, Pierce tends to like to talk about it a lot, so of course, word would get around. Don't worry, bud. C'mere." Halima draped her arm around Lucas, " I'm gonna show you someone who can get you the perfect Companion Pet."

She led me throughout the HQ until we reached a door at the end of a hallway. " Let me introduce you to the Pet Tech."


	2. "The Pet Tech"

The large, white, and blue-tinted metal door slid open, allowing us to walk through. The interior of the room was large and would remind me of the labs in Hinobi's Flunky Quest games. The ceiling reached the same height as the lobby but was covered in large pipes connecting to a main source in the middle of the room, hanging from the wall. It looked almost like the lobby's main system. There were stairs on each side of the room, 2 sets each, going up to a second area of the room. I couldn't believe I'd never seen this part of HQ before.

My view of the room was halted when a large machine-like creature hopped in front of my face, forcing me to fall to my butt in surprise by the noise and sudden appearance of such a large hunk of metal. Its large, red, and yellow eye looked at me with little emotion as it inched its round head closer. It was hunched like a gorilla and made deep, robotic, breathy noises as it examined me.

" Hey, Emma!" Halima exclaimed, calling up to someone who appeared to be standing on top of the large beast. A woman hopped down from the machine and brushed her white lab coat off. She wore purple gloves, extending to the middle of her forearms, and the same uniform as the rest of us underneath the lab coat. Her hair was a pink and white mashup, she almost looked like a Splatoon character. She extended her gloved hand to me as I was still laying on the floor.

" Sorry about that, he's a bit of a jumper today." I could hear a hint of excitement in her voice as if her little jumper didn't just give me a heart attack. I reluctantly took her hand and let her help me up. My face met with the beast again before I jumped back. Emma laughed at my timidness. "Don't worry, he's harmless...Mostly." 

Her humor seemed to be awfully dark, but I brushed it off as I quickly fixed my scared posture and straightened up, clearing my throat.

" So, I hear you're the Pet Tech, correct?" 

" Hmph, no need to address with such poise, you can relax." She responded, cocking an eyebrow at my expense. The robot laughed.

Halima cut in, " Lucas here needs a companion pet." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, patting the side of my arm. 

" Oh! Then I shall find you the perfect sidekick." Emma inched up closer to me until we were just a breath apart. " Tell me, what is your style of monster?"

\---

Emma typed away at her computer, and when she was finished, a beacon of light sprung from the floor as it opened up. A large pad came up and settled at ground level, giving off a blue and white glow. The blue glow began to pixelated, forming a body until it became physical and smooth. The end result was a large, goopy green mess with biceps, seeming to wear nothing but underwear. It flexed, shooting the blue glow off of it as it was completely formed.

" This," Emma explained, " is Garbile. A wrestling glitch from the game Nobi Gross Out." Garbile began to flex in different ways and positions, showing off. " His strength is larger than his intelligence, and he never passes up a chance to rumble." 

" You wanna go, little man? I'll break you In half like the twig you are!" He sounded like Hulk Hogan, but grosser, like he was sick. His light green beard flew around as he spoke, as he showed himself to be very expressive in physical movements and facial expressions. 

I gulped. " N-no thanks. I don't think this one's for me. I don't want to worry about being beaten up anytime he's around, I have my brother for that." I watched him pound his big hands together, a grin on his face as he looked through my soul with his one eye.

" Hm, alright, then, moving on." Once again, back at her computer, Emma spawned up another beast. This one was much smaller than the last and had a purple color palette. It had two large teeth protruding from its lower jaw, and its nose seemed to resemble that of a bat's. It had 4 horns sprouting from its head; 2 on each side, though one had 2 segments, making it larger. 

It grumbled and make nasally grunted noises as it looked around, running on all fours. It noticed me, staring while it stopped and sat on its hind legs.

" This is a Ginko. They start out small but don't let that fool you. Every time they walk they can grow until they are a huge monster that can deal incredible damage." Emma walked over to pet the little monster. It grunted in response.

I winced a bit, " Yeah, not my style." 

Emma looked slightly displeased, but with a sigh, she went back to the computer and tried again.

And again.

And again.

We went through maybe 20 different video game creatures and NPCs. They were either too big, too small, too scary, or just downright disgusting. I wasn't sure why I couldn't just pick one. It felt impossible with all of the choices and responsibilities.

I sat on one of the chairs, sighing in defeat.

" Maybe I'm just not cut out for a companion pet. I do tend to work better alone." I feel Emma could see the disappointment in my tone, as she examined me closer before rushing to her computer, typing furiously.

" Maybe you're more of a simple creature kinda guy. I feel this one will suit you nicely." With a final key pushed into the keyboard, the glitch spawner started up again and produced a large bug-like creature. It resembled a purple centipede, almost like Scolipede from that knock-off game called "Pokemon". Its eyes opened on the front of its rectangular body, its antenna beginning to move as it looked around the room. It had a beak like a squid, and many legs on every other segment of its body. It locked eyes with me.

" A Centridom. A centipede-like creature that can carry its hero on its back, and has a stinger that can immobilize foes. Best of all, they're cuddly and friendly, but only if their human is as well. Perfect for if you want to be all grippy and lonely, or if you want a pal that has your back."

The Centridom walked up to me, it was tall enough to meet eyes with me. It squinted, then let out a sort of caw from its beaked mouth, then proceeded to sniff my face. When it was finished, it backed up, still squinting, then looked like it started to calm as its eyes lifted to a normal state. It let out another caw, but this time in affirmation.

" Looks like you are cut out for a companion pet after all." Emma smiled wittily. 

I felt Halima nudge my shoulder in a sort of "go on" kind of way. I stepped forward, reaching out my hand, and felt the rough scale of the Centridom's head on my palm. It was cold and hard, like a giant snail shell. The Centridom rubbed against my hand, and there was this feeling. I couldn't describe it if I wanted to. It was like a mix of cold and warmth flowing throughout my body, something I had never felt before. It was calming. I looked up at Emma, beginning to grin a small bit.

" She's perfect."

\----

And with that, the deal was to be sealed. Emma and Halima helped me figure out how to purchase the Centridom with my GT points, which I was then out about 90% of my earnings, but if a companion pet will help me with dealing with Glitch situations, I'm all for spending extra coins on it.

Centridom was able to be put into my gauntlet for safekeeping and easy travel. (Which thank god because having a giant centipede isn't the most flattering of pets to lug around everywhere).

" So you'll need to read up on this user's manual for your new pet, and I suspect you'll be taking good care of her?" Emma handed me a pamphlet.

" Take good care? I mean, it's just a bunch of plixels mashed together, I don't think it needs to be taken care of." I responded. My response seemed to not be taken lightly by the other two as they looked at me with slight disgust.

" Oh, so you're one of _those_ Techs, huh? Well, I wish I would have known how you felt about glitches before trying so hard to set you up with your best match. Go then, be on your way if you really don't care about taking care of your pet." Emma scoffed, then turned away to return to whatever it was she was doing before. Looking at Halmia shaking her head, I realized I had made a mistake. 

I was about to apologize when something brushed against my leg. Looking down, I met eyes with a large cat-like creature. A Chomp Kitty. It had its classic green color with its purple stripes along its head and body. It gave me a large, toothed grin.

" Is that...Is that a classic 1993 Chomp Kitty?" I bent down with glistening eyes to pet it, which it seemed very happy with as it nuzzled against my hand, purring with its teeth still showing off their white perfection.

My love for the glitch caught Emma's attention.

" That's Chompers. _M_ _y_ companion pet." Chompers looked up at her, then ran to her side, circling around her legs before sitting next to them, still smiling large. " He was my first catch when I was a newbie. Been by my side ever since."

The Chomp Kitty sort of barked at me, still cheerful. 

" Huh, if I would've known just how old the game to choose from could have been, he'd have been my first choice. The Chomp Kitty games have always been my favorite. Would've been fun having that little guy around." 

" You could trade your Centridom for a Chomp Kitty of your own, you know. Though it's more expensive than your Centridom." Emma crossed her arms, awaiting my reply. I thought for a moment, looking at my gauntlet that now held my pet. They're just programs after all, what harm would there be in exchanging a creature I didn't know much about for something I loved since I was a kid? Then again, I picked the Centridom. I couldn't leave her now...

" You don't really want to trade her in, do you?" Emma cut off my thoughts. 

I looked up, shook out of my head. Chuckling softly, " Guess not...But they're just programs, right? She wouldn't know if I just traded her in...Would she?" I gripped my gauntlet. Emma looked at me with a smile.

" Say what, keep her for a bit, then we can see if you still want to trade her in for a Chomp Kitty. Deal?" 

I thought for a moment, then decided. " Deal."


End file.
